


The Look

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Alec has The Look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Look

  
He knew that look.  Not just any look.  Not a certain look that would say his state of mind or what he was thinking or anything like that. 

No.  The Look meant something crazy was about to happen.  Alec never knew what, but he had some instinct, some sort of precognition of crazy about to happen in his life.  Logan had learned The Look well because when crazy came for a Transgenic…. It was usually Transgenically crazy, like viruses that kept you from touching people, and it rarely cared if you were Transgenic or just attached to one.

Now though, they were just sitting in the middle of his living room, watching the city below them.  Max had gone home already, her part of their nightly vigil over.  He didn’t know why Alec was still there, but it was comforting.  Minus The Look.

“I think I’m going to turn in now.”  Logan said.  He didn’t offer to let Alec stay.  He didn’t kick him out.  Alec would do as he pleased and they’d both learned in the last few months that they were okay with that.  It just… seemed to fit for them.  Their friendship had been slow coming and the trust had been hard, but in time, Logan had come to realize that now that he had Alec’s trust, and vice versa, there was nothing that kept the two of them from being able to do this… to have at least one person to be able to relax around, to be unguarded around.

“Yeah.  I’ll just… be out of here in a while.” 

He nodded and turned before he could get caught up in whatever The Look was coming for.  If Alec needed his space tonight in a place he considered safe then Logan was more than happy to wake up and find the sleeping Transgenic on his couch again.  Cooking breakfast was always more fun when he was cooking for two anyway.

Not that there was anything else between them.  Not that he’d argue about being attracted to Alec because he didn’t think there was a way to meet him and not wonder how someone so beautiful could be man made.  Of course, he wasn’t but Logan was one of the few people who knew that bit.

He shook his head of those thoughts and got under the covers, hoping the darkness of night would take his wandering mind and settle it.  He tried to think of something besides Alec but it wasn’t working.  He wondered if the Transgenic had eaten today.  He was like that on missions, forgetting to take care of himself.  When he sat up suddenly, he realized his door was open and he found himself looking through the crack into Alec’s green eyes.

He took a deep breath because he knew what THAT LOOK was.  It wasn’t The Look, but it was THAT LOOK.  Which would explain why The Look had given him warning earlier but he had no idea what to do with it.

“Alec?”  He asked softly because he didn’t want to scare him. 

Alec walked in the room, his eyes never leaving Logan’s once he’d been discovered.  “Yeah Logan.”  And the uncertainty there gave him everything he needed.

“Yeah, Alec.”

Alec looked confused but stopped when Logan held out his hand.  “Yeah?”  He asked, even as he was reaching for Logan.  He pulled him onto the bed with him and breathed against his lips.    


“Oh Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/)**downfall35** with a prompt of Alec/Logan, the look. :P From the Drabble Meme!


End file.
